


Apple of My Eye

by the_genderman



Series: Semi-Canon Freebird-Verse [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, briefest of hurt and some light teasing for the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Good, clean fun. Clean as in there's a shower involved,andit's rated G. Brief domestic SamSteve fluff.





	Apple of My Eye

Sam should have realized by now. A quiet night in rarely stayed quiet. There was always _something_. So when he heard Steve’s yell of pain all the way from the shower, he dropped his book onto the couch and jumped up to see what was wrong. Steve had an absurdly high pain tolerance, so whatever had happened _must_ be serious. He rounded the corner, socks skidding a little on the hardwood floor they had decided their hallway needed but that he was regretting just a little bit at this moment.

Privacy was one thing, emergencies were another entirely. Sam swung the bathroom door open. Steve was standing at the sink, shower still running behind him, naked and dripping wet, holding a sodden hand towel to his eye.

“What happened?” Sam asked, alarm clear in his voice.

“Ow, fuuuuccck,” Steve whined, focused entirely on tending to his eye. “Ow, ow, ow.”

“What happened to your eye? Do I need to take you to the hospital or is this going to heal up on its own?” Sam asked.

Steve straightened up abruptly, noticing Sam standing in the doorway. “Oh, hey,” he said sheepishly, still holding the towel to his eye. “You heard me?”

“Yeah, it sounded like you were getting stabbed. What happened?”

“You’ll laugh,” Steve said.

“I probably won’t,” Sam replied.

“Igotbodywashinit,” Steve mumbled quickly.

“Uh, I didn’t catch that, you’re gonna have to speak up,” Sam said, having heard _exactly_ what Steve had said.

“I got body wash in it,” Steve said a little louder. “I popped the cap and it spat right in my eye. Do you have any idea how painful that is? It burns. It was _minty_. Eyes should not be able to experience ‘minty’.”

“I’m sorry that happened to you,” Sam said, suppressing a laugh, “but if you stuck to normal soap, and not green apple-tea tree-pomegranate whatever.”

“It’s green apple-tea tree- _passionfruit_ ,” Steve amended, not managing to hide his laugh. “If the future’s going to offer me 400 different varieties of fancy scented liquid shower soap, then I’m going to take advantage of that. And you like how it smells, don’t lie.”

Sam nodded, not arguing that point.

Steve took the towel off his eye and blinked experimentally.

“How is it?” Sam asked.

“Feels better already,” Steve declared. “Sorry for bothering you,” he added.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Sam said. “Now you know how fast I can respond if someone does go all Norman Bates on you in the shower.”

“My hero,” Steve chuckled. “And, uh, I’m gonna finish my shower now.” 

Sam gave him a thumbs up, backed out of the bathroom and pulled the door shut. He returned to the couch to figure out where he had left off in his book.


End file.
